the governor's daughter
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: Allison Amelia Radcliffe is the daughter of the Governer Radcliffe. A beautiful woman in her early 20's. She is being forced into an arranged marriage with Wiggins. The only problem? On the boat she will fall for a certain read headed sailor. The events of pocahontas through the eyes of the governor's daughter. Lon/OC
1. prologue

Prologue

_Dearest Diary,_

_My father is taking me on a journey for 4 months in search of the new world with a bunch of other men. I can not believe how miserable this is going to make me feel. And what's worse? My father is forcing me into…_

"Allison?"

She looked up from her desk to see her father, the governer, standing in the doorway with their dog Percy.

"Are you ready to go dear?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just about father" she replied, packing the last of her things.

"Oh and wiggins is coming along"

"But father, I don't want to marry him!" she retorted as they headed down the hall.

Sadly yes, the daughter of the governor, was being forced into an arranged marriage. Radcliffe thought it best she marry someone in the upper class like him. Because if she married someone else in the lower class with the peasants, she would bring a great deal of shame to the family.

"Oh come now my dear, Wiggins comes from a very rich family and would make a fine suitor for you" he said as they made it into the foyer.

She then saw Wiggins standing there and gave a weak smile.

"Ah there she is. My lovely bride-to-be" he said as he kissed her hand.

"Hello wiggins" she replied, quickly taking her hand back.

He helped us into the carriage and we headed towards the boat. The whole ride there was silent as i just looked out the window, observing the boat they would be on for the next 4 months. It was a journey she was not looking forward to at all. Or will it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We walked up the gang plank onto the boat. Sailors stood all around waving goodbye to their families as we casted off for open waters. I suddenly bumped into someone and fell over, landing face first onto the hard wooden deck.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?"

I looked up at the thick British accent to meet eyes with a musclebound sailor with a thick red beard. His eyes were a beautiful hazel brown and his hands were big, smooth and bulky as he helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just looking around" I said as I dusted off my gown.

"I am so sorry for the trouble" he said feeling guilty and ashamed.

"No its quite alright…ummm…"

I paused because I didn't know his name.

"Oh! Forgive me, I am Lon. And who might you be?"

"I Lon, am Allison Amelia Ratcliffe, daughter of the governor" I said curtsying.

He gasped a bit and grabbed my hand.

"The governer's daughter! Please forgive me for tripping you" he said kissing my hand with passion.

I blushed and giggled, reassuring him that it was alright and no apology was needed. We both smiled at each other when suddenly….

"You! Common Sailor!"

I turned to see my father coming over with wiggins, who pulled me into his side a little too close for my comfort.

"Governor Ratcliffe?"

"I need you and that Thomas fellow to go and get supplies for supper tonight" he said as he pointed tp where he needed to go.

As he went off, I smiled a bit. Lon seemed like a very nice man, and very charming too. It was that moment my heart started to race a bit. I think Lon was stealing my heart.

Later that night, I sat in my room, writing in my diary.

_Dearest Diary,_

_We set sail for the new world at about 10 minutes past 3. I met the crew and everyone seemed very nice. Including the one sailor named Lon. He is quite a handsome sailor for his age. Thick red beard, gentle and bulky hands, and he is all muscle. That is the kind of man I want to marry. And if it is true love, then I will make him mine. Id rather marry him than wiggins any other day._

I closed my journal and blew my candle out. As I settled in for my first night at sea, I couldn't help but wonder if true love was right infront of me. And as I drifted off to sleep, I smiled and knew, that me and Lon would have a strong connection on this whole adventure.


End file.
